Code Geass: Kia of the Geass Descendants
by Triple-B-on123
Summary: Suzaku's sister died in an accident but to his surprise,she is alive,all grown-up and is a student&commander.Lelouch finds out that she is immune to the power of the Geass& that she knows his secret.What will happen to the world now that she saw it?...
1. 1 Prologue

It's my first fanfic so it would be nice if u could suggest or comment...TY Arigatou Gozaimasu

**Chapter 1**

Suzaku POV

I remember the time when I still had my sister, Kia…

Everything was great…

I was always with her no matter what…

Whenever I'm with her, I feel as if heaven is just right near….

When she first saw me cry, she would touch my face with her warm hands and say _"Onii-san, mom says that a touch of warmth from somebody who you love is the best way to heal a broken heart. Do you think she's right, onii-san…? " _

Whenever she sees me troubled she would give me the love of a sister by embracing me in her arms…

But everything changed until that day….

We were just playing with our toys in the living room, having a happy time…

Kia was just 8 by that time and I was only 9…

Once I saw my mother and father running down the stairs, we didn't seem to have a clue about what was happening but they looked like something was troubling them as if they're running away from something_…" Suzaku! Kia! Run! There's a fire!!!"_

when we head the word "fire", we were paralyzed by shock because we were reminded of one incident that happened to dad in his 1st battle…

When they were running toward us dad got us both by the hand and ran away…

But since our dad was having a hard time holding us both to make sure we stay together he accidentally let go of Kia!

"_KIA!"_

When I noticed it I made my dad let me go but he still caught me by the hand…

"_Dad, she's still there!"_ I told my dad. I wanted to save her but dad just left her there…

"_Suzaku, we have not much time! We can't save your sister right now!"_

"_Dad, please!"_

"_No, Suzaku!"_

I can't believe dad would give up his youngest child just to save his own life...

He could've just got her when he still had the time...

I never wanted a father like him at all!

He is not worthy for me to be called a father and a prime minister of Japan...

She was too weak to get up due to all the running our dad put us through…

Soon we were out and I still wanted to save her…

"_KIA! KIA! "_ I was bursting into tears as I kept on crying out her name as the house was burning down…

I didn't want to see her buried in the ashes…

We asked for people to search for her body…but there was nothing…the only thing they found there was a round-shaped locket with a picture of our family and a dedication from Kia which said _"I will always be there to love you…"_

I asked if I could keep that locket and they gave it to me…

Whenever I open that locket, I would always think _"Kia, where are you now? I want to see you again…I want to hear your voice…I want to feel the warmth of your hands… "_

Soon we left the burned place and moved on…

On August 10, 2010, the war between Japan and Britannia started and we failed….

Now our country's name is Area 11 and now the Japanese are now called Elevens….

Now everything's changed…

I became a soldier of the Britannian army and I now study in a school where both Elevens and pure Britannians study...

Dad has committed suicide just to protect the Japanese and Mom passed away right before I could be able to study in Ashford Academy...

So I guess I'm the only one left in the family...

(sigh) Kia, if you were here, you would see how the world has changed…how the elevens are being treated...and how things get worse...


	2. 2 A New Girl In School

_**Italicize + Bold =talking**_

_Italicize= (thinking)_

**Chapter 2**

Lelouch POV

Ashford Academy is done with the 1st week of school…but we've still got a lot of activities to think of since I have to support the Student Council as the Vice President…

It was just the start of the second week…

I was just doing normal stuff, minding my own business, thinking about what to do about the Black Rebellion that I envisioned…

Until the Student Council Chairman, Milly Ashford, called us for a committee meeting…

We were talking about something with a new student, I guess…

They said that she's migrating here but I don't know why…

But I'll see if she's a good use to my Black Rebellion…

Soon the meeting was done, and we were headed off to our first class…

"_**Hey Lelouch!"**_ Rivalz Cardemonde, a classmate of mine, was calling out to me just to give me a message about the new student…

…few seconds later…

"_**What?!"**_ I cried out as Rivalz gave me the message

"_**I know but President Milly told me that you're gonna be the one to be the new student's partner"**_

"_**Tell her that I don't want any relationships with the new student because I don't want the same incident again…"**_

"_**But you have to. It's the President's orders…"**_

_(I can't let the President get mad at me again each time we have a new student so…)_

"…_**Fine…"**_

But the real reason why I don't want to be any new student's partner is because she might grow even closer to me and when she finds out I'm Zero, leader of the Black Rebellion, she's gonna lose my trust and to prevent that I'm gonna have to use my Geass to erase her memories about me to start our friendship again, but I never had the intention to do that … It's just like what happened to a girl in my class, Shirley Fenette. She found out about me thanks to Mao, a guy who fell in love with CC and is a Geass user. He actually tormented Shirley just to kill herself and me to make penance for me killing her father and for her killing Villetta, a witness who also knows about my secret… oh well….that won't happen again….*back to the story*

Just as I was just walking through the hallway, I overheard some conversation which came from the prefect's office…

As I peeped into the hole at crack of the door, I saw our principal talking to some girl with long black hair with a ponytail in jeans and a short-sleeved jacket with a shirt in it…

She looked really familiar but I didn't see her in any of the classrooms anywhere, so she must be the new student who migrated here to Area 11…

"_**Hey Onii-sama…"**_

Someone must've caught me looking into the prefect's office… but who?

As I turned back, I saw….

L- _**"Nunally! What're you doing here?"**_

N**- **_**"I just wanted to return this folder to the principal. President Milly said that she was really busy with the paperwork so she asked me if I could return it to him…What are you doing here, onii-sama?**_

I didn't want to tell my little sister that I was looking at some girl who's talking to the principal just to see if she's the new student…She would think that I'm a pervert or something….

L- _**"…um…I…was expecting that you might be here…."**_

N- _**"I don't think that's true, onii-sama…Are you hiding something from me?**_

L- _**"No!"**_

Suddenly, I didn't know the door was opened…

"_**What are you two doing here?...**_

_(The girl from the prefect's office! _

_Shit! I should've known she was coming but I was too busy trying to get Nunally out of the way….)_

"_**You must be the Vice President…seems like you're having a problem talking to his little sis…"**_the girl said, looking at us in a serious way…looking at us as if she sees us as strangers…

"_**Onii-sama, who is talking to us?"**_ Nunally asked me…

"_**I don't know, Nunally…but she looks like she wants some answers from me…just go, Nunally…I'll handle this one…"**_

"…_**umm…ok, nii-sama…"**_ then she pressed the button on the controls of the wheelchair and went back to her building…

Soon I was left alone in the hallway with the strange girl…

"_**If you're the Vice President, answer this question for me… Are you Lelouch Vi Britannia? **_

My eyes widened…

_(I can't believe it! She knows my secret of me being the heir to the throne of Britannia! What should I do? If she knows my secret, it might spread to the Elevens and something bad might happen to the Black Rebellion!)_

_(Just who is this girl? What does she want from me? How come she knows my secret?)_

"…**Fine…I'll answer your question…" **

She was waiting for me to answer her….

L-**"I am the Royal Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, heir to the throne of Britannia"**

???- **"… so…it is you…Lelouch…"**

Soon I activated my Geass, the Power of Absolute Obedience, and used it on her…

Unexpectedly, It didn't work!

_( Just who is she? Why is it that my geass doesn't work on her? Is she immortal like C.C. and V.V.? Is she immune to any kind of geass that is being used on her?)_

_**???-"C.C. didn't tell you?**_

_**L-"What do you mean? How did you know my secret? Why is it that you're immune to my geass--?**_

_(Oh boy…I told her about my geass… I'm not acting like myself…why is it like this?)_

Soon she went closer to me and held my chin upward and stared at my face with the geass activated…

Soon she left without another word….

_(What was up with her?...)_

July 30, XXXX

I was just going to sit down on my regular desk but instead of doing my normal stuff, I still think about what happened that day…

I even asked C.C. about her but she never knew about a giving a girl a geass or Charles giving her a code…

Everything was really confusing…

Suddenly, Suzaku came in looking depressed….

I was wondering what happened to him…

He was holding a round-shaped locket and he kept on staring at it

_**L-Suzaku**_

_**S-Hmm?**_

_**L-what happened to you? You don't seem like the joyful, happy type anymore…**_

_**S-Just something I don't want to talk about…**_

_**L-Come on, Suzaku! Tell me…I'm your best friend aren't I?**_

_**S- look, Lelouch…I know that you're my best friend and all ever since we were little kids but I just can't talk about it…**_

_**L-Why?**_

_**S- 'Cause I said so!**_

_**L-You know, this is getting weird…I'm acting like you all of a sudden and you're starting to act like me**_

_**S-Yeah, you're right…BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT OF WHY I'M DEPRESSED!!!**_

_**L- For God's Sake, JUST TELL ME WHY!!!**_

_**???-Hey…You know I can hear you from here, Lelouch...**_

_**L-Oh…sorry, miss….**_

_(Didn't notice)_

_(Eyes widen)_

_**L- What the f*** are you doing here?!?!**_

_**???-I'm the new student, Vice President**_

_What the....?Why is my mind full of confusion?I dont really feel so good all of a sudden..._

_(*faints* XP)_

_**S-That was really unexpected of him…**_

_**???-Really? T_T ?**_

HEY GUYS!!! IT'S ME, TRIPLE-B-ON123!!!!

SORRY READERS…PRINCE LELOUCH FAINTED OF SHOCK SO HE CAN'T CONTINUE! DON'T WORRY HE'LL BE BACK SOMETIME….I HOPE…. **-_-"""**


	3. 3 Sister!

Italicize + bold= saying

Italicize= thinking

R-Rivalz

Sh-Shirley

M-Milly

_**L-Hey Guys! Sorry to those readers who got worried about me fainting at the last chapter…Well don't worry, now…Because the storyteller will not be me. So that means I can rest until I've got full recovery…So here is Chapter 3!**_

**Chapter 3**

_**L- For God's Sake, JUST TELL ME WHY!**_

_**?-Hey…You know I can hear you from here, Lelouch...**_

_**L-Oh…sorry, miss….**_

_(Didn't notice)_

_(Eyes widen)_

_**L- What the f*** are you doing here?**_

_**?-I'm the new student, Vice President**_

_What the…? What's happening to me? My minds all mixed up! _**|_|**

_(*faints* XP)_

_**S-That was really unexpected of him…**_

_**?-Really? T_T **_

*Few hours later*

(In the infirmary…Lights are out…)

_**L-**__ *wakes up* __**where am I? How did I get here?**_

_**?- You're in the infirmary. You fainted and Suzaku-kun and I had to bring you here… Why the heck did you faint?**_

_**L-just some new girl…she was always giving me headaches ever since 2 days ago…**_

_**?-oh…is that so?... **__*turns on lights*_

_**L-**__ *looks at her*_

_**YOU! Who are you? What are you doing here?**_

_**K- Oh yeah…I forgot to introduce myself to you….I'm Kia Kururugi…Suzaku's long lost sister….**_

_**L-**__ (Eyes widen) __**Impossible! Suzaku never had a sister!**_

_**K- He did…he just never told you because he was too depressed…**_

_**L-If you're his sister, tell me why he's depressed…**_

_**K-Because of me…He thought I died…**_

_**L- Why is that?...**_

_**K- I was—**_

_*door opened*_

_**S- Lelouch!**_

_**L-Suzaku…**_

_**S-What happened to you? You gave me a fright…**_

_**L-Sorry… I got a headache…**_

_**S- Oh…ok…**_

_*looks at Kia*_

_**Lelouch…who is she?**_

_**L- a new student…who is related to you…**_

_**S-she's related to me? I never knew about any of my relatives enrolling here…I'll see if she's related to me…**__ (to Kia)__**So what's your name?…**_

_**K-After all these years you won't remember me, Onii-san…**_

_**S-Why do you call me "onii-san" ?**_

_**K- 'cause you're my big brother, right?**_

_**S-No…you see…I don't have a sister anymore…**_

_**L - Anymore? Suzaku, what's going on?**_

_**S- She says I'm her onii-san…but I don't think so…**_

_**K-Oh really…**_

_**Then do you remember this…**__ (Pulls out a pocket watch from her bag)_

_**S-**__(eyes widen)** I-It can't be…t-that's—**_

_**K- Yes, onii-san…it's the pocket watch mom gave me when I was only 5…remember that…or do you remember this…**__*Shows a sword- like mark on her left shoulder*…_

_**S-The honorary birthmark of the Kururugi clan!**_

_**K-yup… and yours is on your right shoulder, right?**_

_**L- So…Suzaku…this is your sister ?…**_

_**S- I think so… but one more thing…**__(to Kia) __**If you're my sister…tell me what happened on July 30, a few years ago…**_

_**K-… that was the time when you thought I died…**_

_**S- How …**_

_**K-…don't you remember?... we were just in the living room having a great time then mom and dad came down the stairs running away from fire burning…then they got us both by the hand and ran…soon dad was having a hard time holding my hand and accidentally let me go…you were the only one who noticed me fall down so you tried to save me but dad caught you by the hand and didn't notice I was there…So you thought I was buried in the ashes, right?**_

_**S-y-yeah…but how did you…?**_

_**K-thanks to a girl who saved me and raised me like I'm her sister…then she left me…**_

_**Then I got recruited as a soldier at first but then I became a commander of the Britannian Army and a knight…**_

_**L-Kia-san…**_

_**K-hmm?**_

_**L-who was this girl…what did she look like…**_

_**K-sorry…I can't tell…it's been years…years ever since she left me to do things on my own…**_

_**S-Kia…**_

_**K-Yes, onii-san?**_

_**S-Sorry…for not believing you…for not believing that you are my sister…I'm sorry, Kia-san**_

_**K-**__*holds Suzaku's face*_

_**It's alright…Onii-san…**_

_**S- **__*hugs Kia*_

Unexpectedly, they didn't notice Milly and the other student council members who just passed by the hall a few seconds ago…

_**M- Aww….isn't that sweet….**_

_**Suzaku, is bonding with the new student…**_

_**S-Of course I am…She's my sister, Kia Kururugi…**_

_**R, Sh- WHAAAAAAAT?**_

_**Sh- We never knew you had a sister!**_

_**R-Why didn't you tell us?**_

_**K- Since Onii-san was too depressed to tell…right, onii-san?**_

_**S- …yup…**_

_**M- Hey! I've got an idea! Since she's Suzaku's sister, why won't she become a part of the Student Council!**_

_**K-then what will I be doing there?**_

_**M- Don't worry…You can be Lelouch's assistant!**_

_**L, K- WHAAAAT?**_

_**L- Pres, I don't want to have an assistant!**_

_**M- But you have to…'cause you're going to have your work doubled!**_

_**L-Ever since when?**_

_**M- Well, since all the prefects in this school are going to be busy preparing all the final examinations of the school year we're all going to have more paper work than before… **_

_**L- Fine she'll be my new assistant…**_

_**M-Good…**_

_**All right then! Back to work!**_

_**L, S, Sh, K, R, N-Yes, Kaichou!**_

_**HEY GUYS! TRIPLE-B-On123 HERE!**_

_**THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER 3! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**_

_**HERE IS A SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 4!**_

_**K- Lelouch!**_

_**L-Yes, Kia?**_

_**K-Can I go in for a while?**_

_**L-umm…no you can't…**_

_**K-Why not?**_

_**Is there some secret you're hiding from me?**_

_**L-N-NO! Of course not!**_

_**K- then show me there is nothing wrong!**_

_**L-NO!**_

_**K- OK, THAT'S IT!**_

_*kicks the door*_

_(eyes widen)_

_**YOU!**_

_**CC-huh?**_

_**K-It's YOU! You're the one who saved me from the fire!**_

_**CC- what do you mean?**_

_**K-Don't joke me! Tell me the truth!**_

_**You're the one that gave me all kinds of Geass!**_

_**L-(eyes widen)WHAT? CC, You didn't tell me this?**_

_**CC- So you're the one who is immune to all kinds of Geass**_

_**K- y-yeah...**_

_**CC- then it's good to see you again, Kia-san....  
**_


End file.
